The Child of Truth
by Lady Kayena
Summary: A 14yr old girl moves to Japan from Canada. She is attending Odaiba high with the rest of the digidestines, but why is she always there when strange events occur. Who is that mysterious digimon that has saved them so many times before? Is it a digidestine
1. Default Chapter

The Child of Truth  
  
This story takes place after the 2nd season. Most of the characters from 2nd season are 14 or 15. My character's name is Alexia, she 14, and has brown eyes and brown hair. She normally wears a white turtleneck sweater and blue jeans with a black belt. She is a digidestine and has been one for the past 6yrs. Alexia is the co-leader of the Canadian Digidestines. Her partner is Rubimon and she has the crest of Truth, she found her crest 2yrs ago when she and her friends battled Ice-Devimon. Her personality is like Matt's. She normally thinks about every possible outcome before she rushes into battle, but she will do everything she can to help her friends when they are in trouble.  
  
Leon is the other leader of the group, he is basically a hot head like Tai and Davis, but unlike them he doesn't accept help even when he needs it. His partner is Monodramon. Leon has the crest of Acceptance. He also found it when they battled Ice-Devimon. Leon actually got along with Alexia for about a year after their battle with Ice- Devimon. But now he is going back to being a grouch to Alexia again.  
  
Kate is a nice, quite girl. She is the type that prefers to solve things peacefully instead of fighting. Her partner is Lopmon and she has the crest of harmony. She found her crest before the battle with Ice-Devimon.  
  
Kyle is the peacekeeper of the group. (Since Alexia and Leon tend not to get along, but they accepted each other after the battle. But they still don't totally get along, even now) Kyle has the crest of balance and his partner is Leomon. He found his crest before Kate found her's.  
  
Nick is the reliable one. He is always there when the others need help, but he is like Kate, and doesn't like to fight unless he is forced into one. He has the crest of Trust and his partner is Terriermon. He found his crest after Kate found her's.  
  
*Summary*  
  
A 14yr old girl moves to Japan from Canada. She is attending Odaiba high with the rest of the digidestines, but why is she always there when strange events occur. Who is that mysterious digimon that has saved them so many times before?  
  
Chapter 1 The Big Move  
  
All of Alexia's friends were at the airport saying good-bye to her. The plane leaves at 2 o'clock and it was 1: 30 right now.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much Alex!" said Kate as she hugged her friend  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," said Alexia as she squeezed Kate  
  
"Don't get all mushy on me," said Leon with a grunt. Kyle elbowed him and whispered, "Can't you be nice and get along with her for one day?"  
  
"Why should I, she always steals my thunder," Leon hissed back to Kyle. (He was referring to the battle with Ice-Devimon. When Alexia risked her life to save him.) *I'll write about the battle later in the chapter in Alexia's flash back*  
  
"You know as well as I do that you couldn't have managed without her," said Nick, who was standing next to them "She and Nitemon were always there to watch your and Justimon's back." (I'm quite aware that Justimon is Monodramon's mega form, and that it's impossible for Monodramon to go to Mega without Bio-merging or with out Calumon's help. I only put Monodramon as Leon's partner, because I know he's strong and he's cute!)  
  
"So?" grunted Leon, "I never asked her to."  
  
"We are a team, we're suppose to look after each other!" said Kyle, "Plus, she's our co-leader."  
  
"I never elected her!" said Leon in a pretty loud voice  
  
Kate and Alexia turned around to look at them.  
  
"You guys arguing about me again?" asked Alexia, "Kyle you don't have to make him be nice to me, I know he doesn't like me or would want to get along with me, so just let him be himself."  
  
"Alexia I don't get why you are so nice and understanding sometimes," said Nick, " You have changed a lot since the accident with Ice-Devimon."  
  
Alexia smiled and said, "I've learned that we all need each other. Even a hot head like Leon."  
  
"I can't believe you are leaving," said Kyle as he hugged her, "I'm gonna miss you!"  
  
"I'm going to miss you to," said Alexia as she and Kyle backed away from each other, "Don't I get a hug from you, Nick?"  
  
"I was wondering when you are gonna ask?" said Nick as he hugged Alexia  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much! Promise me that I'm going to see you again," said Alexia to the rest.  
  
"We promise," said 3 of them together  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT, "the plane to Odaiba leaves in 10 minutes, so I ask all passengers to board the plane."  
  
Alexia's parents came back from checking their luggage.  
  
"We have to go sweetie," said Alexia's mom as she walked toward the gate and Alexia's dad followed.  
  
"Well guys, I have to go, promise me that you won't forget me ok?" asked Alexia  
  
"I promise," said Kyle, Nick and Kate in unison.  
  
Alexia turned around to leave, but before she walked away, she turned back around again, and ran to hug Leon.  
  
"I'm going to miss arguing with you," said Alexia as she wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, surprising enough Leon hugged Alexia back and he said, "I'm going to miss arguing with you too, and I promise that I'm never going to forget you. You are wrong, I do care about you and I do want to get along with you, but my ego is just too big as much as I hate admitting it."  
  
Alexia was shocked by Leon's words; she never thought that he actually cared about her. His works brought tears to her eyes. She kissed Leon on the cheek and ran through the gate leaving the shocked teens standing there.  
  
"Um guys?" asked Kyle, "Is it just me or did Leon just admit that he actually cared about Alexia and did Alexia actually kiss Leon? Or am I seeing things?"  
  
"I don't think it's just you, as much as I'm hating to admit seeing it," said Nick  
  
"Good so it's not just me!" said Kate  
  
The three of them turned around to see the blushing Leon.  
  
ON THE PLANE  
  
------------Alexia's POV-----------  
  
OMG, did I just kiss Leon on the cheek! I think I finally lost my head, thought Alexia as she looked out the window. I have changed a lot, thought Alexia to her self again. Since the battle with Ice- Devimon.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Leon and Alexia were separating from the rest. They were walking on icebergs, because a giant explosion separated them from Kyle, Nick and Kate. Just then Ice-Devimon showed up, Pheomon (Rubimon's Ultimate form) tried to battle him, but Leon made Alexia call her back, so Cyberdramon can battle head on with Ice-Devimon, but he was losing big time. After Ice- Devimon tackled Cyberdramon to the floor, he went after Leon. Alexia was watching from the sideline until now, but she wasn't going to see her friend get hurt if she had anything to say about it, so she pushed Leon out of the way, but almost getting her killed by one of Ice-Devimon's attacks, thankfully Pheomon blocked half of Ice-Devimon's attack so Alexia wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Leon, "Why did you save me? You hate me!"  
  
"I don't hate you," said Alexia as she got up, "I just don't like your attitude and how you think you're better than everyone else! But I do care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt, because you are my friend."  
  
"Re- really?" asked Leon, "You care about me?"  
  
"Yeah I do, despite what you think." Said Alexia with a frown  
  
"Well, thank you for saving me," said Leon uneasily, "I guess I did need your help after all."  
  
Just then Red light came out from under the icebergs and a red crystal flew toward Alexia, her digivice and her tag glowed. The crystal flew inside to the inside her tag and the light faded, and the word Truth formed inside her tag. At the same time a purple light came from under the iceberg as well, and it went in Leon's tag and the work Acceptance formed from the light.  
  
"I guess all we had to do was Accept each other, and admit that we do care about one another," said Alexia, "we had to learn how to get along before we were allowed to get our crests."  
  
"The others got theirs before we got ours because they knew how to get along and they didn't fight with rest," said Leon, "I guess we weren't grown up after all."  
  
FLASH BACK ENDED  
  
That was a long time ago. I've learned how to be honest with my friends, and to always be my self. I just hope the people I'm going to meet in Japan will like me for who I am, thought Alexia as the plane landed.  
  
Hi ppl, tell me if u like my story k? I dunno if I should continue or not cause I dun think I'm getting a very good idea rite now. So r and r k? I think I kinda want to put Alexia with Matt after they meet, but I'm not sure. So tell me who u want me to put Alexia with k? bye 4 now! 


	2. The first meeting is the Charm

Chapter 2 The first meeting is the Charm  
  
Alexia had finally moved in to her new house. It was a bit smaller than the one she had in Canada, but it was equally nice and homely. She had finally finished unpacking her stuff when her mother came in the room holding a green uniform.  
  
"What's that?" asked Alexia  
  
"It's your uniform, sweetie," said Mrs. Samaro, "they wear that here in Japan."  
  
"But mom," complained Alexia, "I don't like skirts and green's definitely not my colour!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have to," said Mrs. Samaro apologetically, "The school starts in 20min. so you better get changed or you are going to be late for your first day of school. I'm sure you don't want to make a bad first impression."  
  
"Fine I'll change," said Alexia in defeat as she took the uniform, "But can I do it in private?"  
  
"Very funny," said her mom as she left the room  
  
Alexia finally arrived at the school 15 minutes later. She stood at the front gate, staring at the door, and said to her self, "How come I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something? Wait a second. I don't speak Japanese! What am I going to do? Mom forgot to mention that part to me. Well, actually she did, but I was too tired to listen to her on the plane. It's a bit too late to go home and ask her now."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your conversation with your self, but you're blocking the door," said a cute blonde boy in a teasing tone. The cutest guy in the world, in Alexia's opinion  
  
"Sorry," said the blushing Alexia as she moved out of the way, "Wait a second! Did you just speak English?"  
  
"Yeah," said the confusing blonde as he walked closer to the brunette, "We all speak English in this school. It's bilingual."  
  
"That's a relief." Said Alexia with a sigh  
  
"You're new here aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I moved here from Canada," said the brunette, "my name is Alexia."  
  
"Nice to meet you Alexia, I'm TK," said the blonde boy, "if you need help getting around the school, just ask me if I'm around. If not just ask anybody, everybody here are friendly. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to class or I'm going to be late."  
  
"Thanks," said Alexia as she followed TK into the school. The hallway was still pretty crowded. She could see people of all grades in here. (I mean some people's ages are pretty obvious.) She could see freshmen like her self, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. She lowered her bag from her shoulder so she could take her schedule out. Her mom registered her yesterday. "Let's see, I have Math at room 142, Mr. Bruce."  
  
"Hey you're in the same class as me," said TK who was walking in front of her, "What a coincidence? You'll love my friends." TK looked down at his watch, "Oh, we are going to be late," he grabbed Alexia's arm and ran down the hallway, because he didn't want to loose her in the crowd.  
  
When they finally arrived in the class, mostly everybody was already there. TK sat down near a girl with a camera around her neck. And he pointed to Alexia the seat next to his. She sat down on the seat he was pointing to. "Alexia meet my friend Kari."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Alexia as she gave Kari a friendly smile  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," said Kari as she returned the smile, "Are you new here?"  
  
"Alexia here, is from Canada," answered TK instead of Alexia. Just then a boy with dark spiky hair ran into the room screaming Kari's name. "And that's Davis," said TK to Alexia, "He has a thing for Kari."  
  
Alexia just giggled, "I think I already realized that."  
  
"Davis, what do you want this time?" asked Kari in a very calm tone  
  
"I thought TJ here, was going to ask you out," said Davis, "But that's not going to happen because I'm going to do it first!"  
  
"Davis, for the millionth time, my name is TK, and I'm already going out with Kari."  
  
"Aww," wined Davis, "I guess it wasn't a nightmare after all. TP, it's you and me, outside right now!"  
  
"Davis!" said Kari in a very dangerous tone, "I'm going out with TK and that's that!"  
  
"Fine!" wined Davis. Just then he saw Alexia, "Oh, hi there."  
  
"Hi, I'm Alexia and I'm new here."  
  
"Oh, I'm Davis, and TG here just stole my girlfriend," said Davis in a very angry tone  
  
"Good morning class," said Mr. Bruce as he entered the room. Everybody inside rushed to his or her seat.  
  
After Math, they had PE block, which they shared with the seniors. Everybody changed into his or her gym strips. Girls were on one side of the gym and guys were on the other. Kari was talking to a girl with red hair.  
  
"Alexia, meet Sora," said Kari, "She's a old friend of mine and TK's."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Alexia  
  
"Well, same here," said Sora with a friendly smile, "Kari told me you were from Canada. Was it nice there?"  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
Just then TK, Davis and two slightly older boys walked over to where they were standing.  
  
"Hey Tai," said Kari, "You forgot your lunch again. I brought it for you, it's in my locker."  
  
"Thanks Kari, I don't know what I would do without you." Said the boy with messy brown hair, and then he turned to Alexia, "Who's your friend there?"  
  
"Oh, Alexia, meet my brother Tai, the biggest soccer fan you'll ever meet. Besides Davis that is. And the other one is Matt, he's TK's brother."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Alexia, as she looked at Tai and then Matt. He was even cuter than TK, if that's even possible. Alexia immediately blushed.  
  
"Hey, it's nice to meet you too," said Tai as he gave her a smile  
  
"Nice to have you here," said Matt in a calm tone, and he gave her one of his most beloved smiles  
  
Alexia's blush deepened. "He has that effect on everyone," whispered Kari to Alexia  
  
"Do you guys want to go to a movie after school today?" asked TK  
  
"Sorry bro, I can't, I have a concert," said Matt. Alexia looked confused at that last remark.  
  
"Matt has his own band and he's the lead singer," explained Tai  
  
"You guys can come if you want to," said Matt to the rest, "But it'll be same like always."  
  
"We still want to come though," said Tai as he looked at Sora, "It'll be a nice date."  
  
Sora blushed. "It does sound like a good idea," said TK to Kari.  
  
5 HOURS LATER  
  
Sora, Alexia and Yolie were in Kari's room trying to find her something she could wear for her 3rd date with TK.  
  
"Come on, just pick something," said the very annoyed Sora. They've been at this for 40 minutes.  
  
"How about this one?" asked Alexia as she pointed to a blue skirt that matched the top that they already picked out.  
  
"It's a great idea!" said Yolie, "You'll look great in it!" she said to Kari  
  
Kari went into the bathroom to change. "So Yolie, I've heard from Sora that you have a boyfriend named Ken. So, what does he look like?"  
  
"He's the cutest guy on the planet!" said Yolie with a dreamy look on her face  
  
"Forget about Yolie, what about you?" asked Sora, "Did you have a boyfriend in Canada?"  
  
"No," said Alexia quietly, "I've always been too busy to have a boyfriend. Not that there was any guy I liked anyways."  
  
"You did seem a little interested in Matt this afternoon," said Sora with a big smirk  
  
"What you mean," said the blushing Alexia as she jumped up  
  
"I'll take it as a yes," said Yolie, "He is definitely cute! You can't say no to that.'  
  
"Well, he is cute," said Alexia, "but who do you think is cuter, TK or Matt?"  
  
"I don't know," said Yolie, "I mean they are both extremely cute! But Matt's more hot than cute. And TK is more cute than hot."  
  
"I think their looks run in the family," said Sora  
  
Kari finally came out of the bathroom and they decided to go to the living room to get Tai, Davis, Cody, Izzy and TK  
  
"About time you girls were ready!" said the very annoyed Tai, but he stopped when he saw Sora  
  
"You look nice," said TK to Kari  
  
"Thank you," said the blushing Kari  
  
"Hey, I was going to say that to her!" yelled Davis. Everybody there sweat dropped  
  
TWINTY MINUTES LATER  
  
"We're finally here," said Tai, "I thought we were going to freeze to death."  
  
"This is why I hate winter so much," said Yolie, but she stopped when she saw Ken across the street and she ran there to meet him.  
  
"So that's Ken," said Alexia, "I could see what Yolie meant, but not totally."  
  
Sora and Kari laughed at her last remark, "we know what you mean," they said together  
  
"Should we know what you girls are talking about?" asked TK  
  
"We'd feel better if you didn't," said Alexia  
  
"Come on, the concert's about to start," said Izzy as he walked inside, and everybody else followed  
  
Few minutes later the concert started. Everybody looked at the band, but most attentions were on Matt. (I mean he's CUTE!!! Well, TK's cute too, but in a sorta different kinda way.)  
  
Alexia could definitely see why he was the lead singer. He was fantastic, and he had the look of a star.  
  
Half way through the concert, they heard some screams from outside. The band immediately stopped playing.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kari nervously  
  
"We're going out to have a look," said TK as he looked at Tai, who nodded. Just as they were about to leave, Matt jumped off of the stage and said, "I'll go with you."  
  
"I'll come too," said Alexia and everybody stared at her  
  
"It's safer if you stay here," said Matt  
  
"But it wouldn't be safe to be in here if there was a giant monster that's about to crush this building," said Alexia, "Just let me come with you, I promise that I'll be careful."  
  
TK looked at Matt and then at Tai, who both nodded. "If she's coming then we're coming too," said Davis and Ken  
  
"Well, then come," said Matt, "we better go, because the problem is not going to solve it self."  
  
After they reached outside, they saw a giant Greymon destroying the city. "It's time like this when I wish Gabumon was here," whispered Matt so quietly that he thought nobody could hear him, but sadly enough Alexia did  
  
"Could he be?" thought Alexia to her self.As she saw the Greymon destroy the city, some words screamed inside her head, "Rubimon, where are you?" those words stayed in there and echoed it self over and over again.  
  
Alexia haven't seen her partner for nearly 2 years now, ever since they went back to the real world the digital gate had never been opened.  
  
"Come on, we have to warn the others!" yelled Ken  
  
"I'll go," said Alexia as she ran inside  
  
"We have to find a way to solve this," said Davis, "But there is no way we can do that without V-mon and the others."  
  
In the mean while, Greymon was destroying the entire city. All anybody could do was to stand there and watch helplessly.  
  
The rest of the digidestines ran outside as they were told. They were shocked to see the damage caused by Greymon.  
  
"We have to do something!" yelled Tai, "I can't let this happen again."  
  
"You guys, run!" Matt said to the youngest of digidestines and to the girls.  
  
"We aren't going to leave you guys behind to take care of this all on your own," said Kari  
  
"But we are all going to die if you stay here!" said Tai, "Come on guys, RUN!"  
  
"Fine," said Yolie as Ken pushed her toward the safer side of the city. As she ran, she grabbed Kari, and dragged her with her. And soon Cody and Sora followed.  
  
"Davis and Izzy, go and protect Kari and the rest," said Tai, "I'm trusting you guys to do this."  
  
"But Tai," Izzy tried to complain, but the look on Tai's face stopped him  
  
Davis tried to complain as well, but the thought of him spending some time with Kari without TK made him do as Tai instructed.  
  
"Matt, you go to the right side with TK. Ken and I'll go to the other side," said Tai, "so we can attack it from different directions."  
  
"There's one thing he forgot," said TK after Tai left, "We have nothing to attack it with."  
  
"That's just like Tai," said Matt as he shook his head, "Well, it's too late to complain now." " Come on, you have to leave," Matt finally said to Alexia, "It'll be too dangerous."  
  
"Matt, we have to go," said TK as Greymon drew closer, "Alexia, promise me that you'll go and take cover." Said TK before he and Matt ran off.  
  
"Well, that's more like a command rather than a question," thought Alexia to herself  
  
"I could've helped," she said quietly, "If I can just find a way to get Rubimon over here."  
  
"Come on Rubimon, I need you right now, more than ever," she whispered lightly as she took her digivice and crest in both hands, and suddenly red light came out from her crest and it struck the sky. Where the light- struck, a hole was left behind. Then suddenly a small digimon came out from the hole in the sky.  
  
Few seconds later, a yellow/red digimon with long ears appeared in front of her. (It kind of looks like a terriermon, but it's not quiet the same.)  
  
Alexia bent down to hugged it, "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too," said the digimon in a sweet voice, "I was thinking about you in the forest, and suddenly I heard your call for help. All I had to do was to follow your voice, and that led me to that giant hole."  
  
Alexia just smiled, "Now, Let's finish that Greymon off, so the city will be safe once again," said Alexia and Rubimon nodded  
  
"Rubimon digivolve to Fawkmon!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
If u wanna noe wut happens, then read the next chapter! Plz read and review! 


End file.
